Season's Garden
by Chocomint the Snidget
Summary: Setiap musim memiliki kejaibannya sendiri. Namun semuanya memiliki kekuatan untuk menyatukan hati mereka yang dipasangkan dengan benang emas venus… Multichap pertama! Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

Kepingin bikin multichap… Akhirnya kesampean juga.

Hiks-hiks…

Aku jadi terharu….…*orang aneh* (Lupakan)

Silakan membaca mohon maaf kalau banyak salah dalam fic ini, agak gerogi sih… Soalnya multichap pertama, mohon bantuan sama semuanya…

* * *

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pair: NaruSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina, dan pair melimpah!**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo yg akut (tetep), gaje (so pasti), kegilaan tanpa sebab (all~ways), bahasa tak bisa baku, pair melimpah-ruah, dll…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! Aku Nginjem Narutonya dulu ya! Mau tak obrak-abrik! *ditendak ke Pluto***

**Love Season by Chocomint the Snidget**

**Summary: Setiap musim memiliki kejaibannya sendiri. Namun semuanya memiliki kekuatan untuk menyatukan hati mereka yang dipasangkan dengan benang emas venus…**

…~*~…

**Spring:**

**Cherry Blossom**

Ditengah keramaian Kota Konoha, tersembunyi sebuah taman nasional yang sudah terbengkalai. "Season's Garden" demikian taman ini disebut dulu, saat masa-masa kejayaanya.

Taman yang menyimpan keindahan tersendiri yang tersembunyi dengan tempat yang tak terjamah tangan-tangan manusia cukup lama.

Terdapat sebuah telaga kecil ditengahnya, tumbuh berbagai pohon, dari pohon maple, pohon cemara, dan juga… Pohon sakura dengan bunga terindah di kota itu…

Sayang seiring dengan berjalanya waktu taman ini mulai ditinggalkan, rumput liar mulai tumbuh meninggi, semak belukar merajai, laba-laba mengambil alih.

Seakan mengerti masa jayanya telah habis, pohon sakura itu tak pernah berbunga lagi. Namun ia tidak mati, sebab ia masih menunggu janji suci kedua anak itu…

Menunggu hati yang disatukan oleh takdir benang emas venus…

.

SMA Toujou

Di sebuah sekolah swasta terkemuka di Kota Konoha, SMA Toujou, kehidupan remaja terasa begitu kental.

Dan pagi datang dengan begitu meriah…

"Sasuke-kun!" jerit segerombolan gadis.

"Senpai!" jerit segerombolan gadis lainya yang sepertinya berumur lebih muda.

"Uchiha…" gumam keras kumpulan gadis, eh, wanita dengan nada seperti orang terhipnotis.

Keramaian yang sudah sering terjadi di Konoha High School. Rutinas pagi…

Sang idola tampan lewat dikelilingi gadis-gadis dan wanita-wanita.

Rambutnya yang hitam pekat tertimpa cahaya. Wajahnya yang tampan berwarna putih pucat dan begitu proposional.

Sang idola yang dikelilingi fansnya, namun tetap memasang wajah dingin ... Tanpa ekspresi. Normal… Memang demikian tipikalnya.

Namun ada yang berbeda… Ya, perbedaan yang amat menonjol.

"Hei, Haruno!" sapa Sasuke tiba-tiba pada seorang gadis berambut pink. Rambut panjangnya yang lurus terurai anggun, membingkai indah wajah bidadari yang serius, dengan mata emeraldnya yang memikat siapapun yang memandang. Seketika wajah Sasuke terhias senyum cerah.

Sontak membuat kaget seluruh penjuru sekolah. Semua orang tahu bahwa Sasuke Uchiha adalah rival nomor satu Sakura Haruno, demikian juga sebaliknya. Mereka selalu bersaing dalam segala hal, mulai dari akademis, non-akademis, hingga tingkat popularitas tertinggi.

Aneh adalah kata yang paling cocok untuk suasana ini. Sakura yang selama ini dikenal membenci setengah mati Sasuke, kini sedang bercanda bersama dengan rival nomor satunya itu.

Satu-satunya gadis di SMA Toujou yang menyatakan penolakan terang-terangan pada Sasuke anak semata wayang kepala sekolah SMA Toujou. Satu-satunya gadis yang menyatakan perang terbuka padanya. Permusuhan legendaris yang sudah berjalan 1 tahun ini? Wew…

Dan mereka sedang bergandengan sekarang? Ini terlalu riskan…

Menimbulkan beragam pandang curiga dari sekelilingnya, seorang pria berambut merah memandangi sepasang rival yang kini terlihat akrab itu… Sorot mata yang menyiratkan dendam…

Sementara si gadis membalas dengan senyum yang amat manis pada Sasuke, dan menatap penuh arti pada seluruh perempuan yang memuja si pangeran tampan.

Tatapan ini… Bukan tatapan minta maaf, takut, bingung, senang, atau sejenisnya, ini…

Tatapan penuh kemenangan. Puas… Yang menyimpan misteri besar…

.

Season Garden

Sebuah mobil putih berhenti di depan sebuah taman yang terbengkalai, rumput yang sudah tumbuh tinggi, dan pohon yang tumbuh subur tak beraturan, serta sebuah pohon sakura yang tidak juga berbunga di awal musim semi ini…

Sesosok lelaki berambut kuning cerah turun dari mobil tersebut, mamandang keseluruhan taman tersebut sambil tersenyum, tatapannya menunjukan tatapan kerinduan.

Mengelus sesaat batang pohon tertua di taman ini, sebatang pohon sakura tua yang tak berbunga.

"Aku kembali… Sakura…" gumam pria tersebut…

"Aku kembali… Untukmu… "

'_Apa kau masih mengingatku?'_

.

Taman Sekolah Toujou

"Sakura…" ucap suara lembut Sasuke, ya, suara yang bisa dibilang amat langka didengar dan dapat membuat meleleh semua perempuan yang mendengarnya.

Semua… Pengecualian gadis ini, yang hanya menjawab tanpa ekspresi…

"Hn…." ucap Sakura tak peduli, masih asik dengan buku tebal bacaanya.

Semua orang yang diperlakukan seperti itu pasti marah… Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia justru tersenyum puas.

"Kau gadis yang menarik…" ucap Sasuke kembali.

"Thanks…" jawab Sakura dengan nada datar tanpa melepas pandangan dari bukunya.

Kali ini Sasuke memasang wajah kecewa bercampur kaget. Tidak seorang pun bisa dengan tenang menghadapi pujian dari seorang Uchiha. Tidak seorang pun, kecuali gadis ini,The Most Beautiful di Toujou…

Ya, rivalnya ini memang pengecualian… Dia… Menarik...

'Dia amat menarik'

'Tetttttttttttttttttttt…..'

"Yak!" ucap Sakura sambil bangkit dari kursi taman itu dan menutup bukunya. Sakura segera berjalan menuju ruang kelas.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung akan sikap tiba-tiba Sakura.

"Kemana katamu?" cetus Sakura dengan nada merendahkan.

"Tentu saja masuk kelas! Dasar bodoh…" ucap Sakura dengan sinis.

Kata-kata tersebut sungguh tidak pantas ditujukan pada Sasuke. Sebagai pemegang juara ke-2 dalam satu angkatan, Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh. Tapi mengingat yang mengucapan adalah pemegang posisi pertama, rasanya hal itu masuk akal.

Ach… Aku seorang Uchiha lagi-lagi kehabisan kata-kata di depan gadis ini, namun tidak seperti biasanya, ketika aku selalu berusaha untuk menjawab dengan ejekan.

Kini ada hal yang lebih berharga dibanding duel ejekan. Aku tidak boleh melewatkan sedetik pun mengambil informasi dari Sakura.

"Hei bodoh! Sampai kapan kau mau diam di situ!" ujar Sakura ketus. Ah, gadis ini benar-benar membuat aku seperti balita.

.

Kelas XI-1

"Sakura…" ucap horror putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka yang tersohor. Ino Yamanaka.

"Apa Ino…" ucap Sakura yang sedang asik mengkoreksi notesnya, sambil memasang senyum mengerikan. ("Psikopat!" *di lempar kamus gede sama Sakura*)

"Sampai kapan sih kau mau menghancurkan lagi perasaan banyak orang lagi?" ucap Ino kesal.

"Sakura-chan… Sudahilah kebiasaanmu ini…" ucap lembut-lembut-prihatin Hinata.

"Ayolah! Lihat ini! Baru kelas 2 SMU, sudah seluruh cowok di sekolah menyatakan cinta padaku, aku berhasil menolak seluruhnya. Minus cowok terakhir tentunya… Tapi, si Uchiha itu nantinya juga akan "menembak"-ku… Aku nantinya juga akan menolaknya… Maka aku akan menghentikanya. Mudah bukan?" jawab Sakura santai sambil menunjukan daftar cowok yang sudah ditolaknya…

'_Sampai kapan sih dia mau terpengaruh kejadian 7 tahun lalu?' _pikir Ino kehabisan akal…

.

"Anak-anak! Harap tenang!" ucap wali kelas kami yang baru datang (telat mulu!), Kakashi Hatake.

Kelas segera hening, dari sikapnya yang formal ini, berarti ada hal penting oleh wali kelas ini.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru…" ucap Kakashi formal.

Segera terjadi keributan kecil di dalam kelas, biasanya jika akan ada murid pindahan pasti ada desas-desus beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Kini seluruh penghuni kelas mencoba memprediksikan siapa murid baru tersebut.

"UZUMAKI! Masuk!" panggil Kakashi -sensei pada seseorang di luar kelas.

Seketika itu juga, seluruh siswa berkonsentrasi pada pintu.

Sesosok laki-laki tampan berambut kuning cerah, bertubuh proposional, dengan wajah "cool" masuk ke dalam kelas. Para siswi menarik nafas perlahan, beberapa terkikik pelan, beberapa memandang kagum. Sementara Sakura… Memandang menilai…

"Uzumaki, perkanalakan dirimu." ucap Kakashi.

"Baik." jawab Uzumaki tenang, cukup untuk merebut hati siswi-siswi dan menambah nilai plus dari para siswa.

"Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki, saya pindahan dari Inggris." jawab Naruto cool, membungkuk, lalu memasang cengirannya, tidak mengurangi kadar kekerenanya. Siswi-siswi meleleh.

"Uzumaki, duduk di belakang Haruno." Ujar Kakashi.

"Haruno yang mana ya?" ucap Naruto innocent.

"Itu yang berambut pink." jawab Kakashi.

"Okay sensei!" jawab Naruto. Spontan membuat seisi kelas merasakan kadar "cute" Naruto naik 100%.

Naruto yang berjalan kearah kursinya memberi senyum pada seluruh isi kelas. Pandangan matanya berhenti ketika ia beradu mata dengan Sakura… Sakura memandang mencari sesuatu.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sakura memasang kharismanya sebagai idola, memasang senyum palsunya yang termanis.

Yang dibalas Naruto dengan memudarnya senyumanya, yang malah berganti dengan senyum sinis dan gelengan kepala. Membuat Sakura tercengang. Kaget, ekspresi balasan yang tak terduga sama sekali…

Naruto segera duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Pelajaran dimulai.

Sementara Sakura masih terlalu shok untuk berkedip dan berekspresi.

.

"Kalian bisa bayangkan! Anak itu gila! Sasuke sekali pun merona saat kusenyumi pertama kali! Si Uzumaki itu kelainan! Padalah aku kan bla bla bla bla bla bla…" ucap panjang Sakura.

"Iya Sakura! Aku tahu, kau sudah meceritakan ini berulang kali!" ucap Ino kesal sambil menutupi kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

"Memang baru berapa kali aku bercerita?" ucap Sakura tak kalah kesal.

"Nnn… 5? Ah, tidak, 7 kali…" jawab ragu seorang gadis. Hinata Hyuga, putri sulung sekaligus anak tengah dari pemilik sah Rumah Sakit KMC (Konan Medical Center).

Wajahnya cantik mungil, terbingkai dengaan rambut indogo lurusnya yang panjang. Wajah manis gaya boneka eropa bercampur imutnya boneka jepang.

Jawaban polos yang terlontar darinya terlihat seperti jawaban balita, kesannya…

Layaknya tidak tega menyakiti semut sekalipun…(?)

"Eh? Sebanyak itukan? Baiklah… Tapi aku kesal!" gerutu Sakura lagi.

"Cukup curhatnya. Oke?" perintah Ino kesal.

"Tapi!" sambung Sakura.

"Udah! Gandeng!" ucap Ino lagi.

"Sahabat macam apa kamu!"

" Kenapa bawa-bawa persahabatan?"

"Sahabat yang baik mestinya bisa dengerin curhatan sahabatnya dong!"

"Tapi nggak berlebihan juga kan?"

"Tapi kan…"

"STOP! AKU PUSING NIH!" teriaknya… Mereka berdua segera terdiam… Jika Ino yang meneriakanya mungkin Sakura akan menjawab ketus lagi dan lagi, dan pertikaian akan berlanjut. Tapi masalahnya Hinata yang sabar saja sudah kesal, dan berarti Sakura sudah kelewatan….

"E.. Eh… Maaf… Aku, kelepasan…" ucap Hinata bersalah.

Sakura dan Ino masih membatu karena amat kaget.

Hinata sweatdrop….

.

Kabut berdatangan pemandanganku terhalang…

'_Aku ada dimana?'_

Tiba-tiba pemandangan sekelilingku terisi oleh pemandangan taman yang begitu indah, menujukan pemandangan musim semi.

Kelopak sakura di pohon berguguran, tanah dan rumput sudah tak terlihat, tergantikan dataran merah jambu.

Di depanku terlihat sesosok anak kecil, barambut pink sebahu dengan pita merah sebagai bando. Duduk termenung di ayunan, matanya sembab... Diam sambil terisak di bawah guguran kelopak bunga sakura.

Dari kejauhan datang seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik.

"_Hapus air matamu…" _ucap lembut laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan sapu tangan biru tua.

Si gadis kecil mengangkat wajahnya, mengarahkan pandangan mata sendunya pada si laki-laki kecil.

"_Ka… Kamu.. Kamu siapa?" _jawab si gadis bingung_._

"_Mm… Panggil saja aku Nami…?" _ucap si anak laki-laki sambil menyeka air mata si gadis kecil_._

Si gadis kecil merona merah, menjadikan wajahnya bersemu sewarna rambutnya.

"_Te… Terima kasih…" _jawab si gadis kecil malu-malu.

Pembicaraan dua anak ini pun mengalir.

"_Kita ketemu di taman besok ya!" _ujar si anak laki-laki kecil pada akhirnya.

"_Iya!" _jawab si gadis kecil bersemangat. Demikianlah mereka mengulangi hal yang sama setiap hari.

Kabut kembali menebal. Sekali lagi pemandangan di sekelilingku terisi dengan pemandangan taman yang sama. Tapi taman ini menunjukan sedikit pertumbuhan dari pohon-pohonnya_._

Penunjukan pemandangan akhir musim semi, pohon sakura hampir menggugurkan beberapa kelopak terakhirnya.

Si gadis kecil menujukan sedikit petunjuk bahwa ia sudah bertumbuh. Rambutnya kini sudah sepanjang dada, pita merah masih menjadi bando pemanis.

Berlarian dengan wajah gembira sambil menggenggam kotak bekal.

Namun sesampainya di taman itu wajahnya berubah khawatir.

Si gadis kecil berkeliling taman kota lalu itu, bersandar pada sebatang pohon sakura.

Wajahnya menunjukan kekhawatiran.

'_Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu! Besok aku pasti datang!' _terpotong ingatan yang sempat teringan dingatanku akan janji itu.

Senja sudah datang. Kelopak sakura terakhir sudah gugur akhirnya. Air mata si gadis kecil sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"_Nami… Kamu dimana? Kamu dimana? Kita berjanji bertemu disinikan? Kamu mau meninggalkan aku? Sama seperti yang lain? Nami dimana? Nami… Nami…" _isak si gadis memilukan.

Si gadis berlari menuju sebuah tempat, air matanya menetes perlahan.

"_Ah? Tuan muda sudah pergi…"_

.

"NAAAAAMMMMMIIIIII!" jerit Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Nafasnya tersendat-sendat, matanya melebar, keringat dingin mengalir dari wajahnya.

"Mimpi… Ini hanya mimpi." gumam Sakura meyakinkan diri. Menegarkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun gadis yang tak mudah menangis itu… Kini mengalah pada air mata.

"Nami…" rintihnya…

.

"KYYAAA!" jerit segerombolan perempuan. Rutinitas biasa…

Sakura yang baru saja datang segera menghampiri kerumunan, dengan keyakinan mendapati sang Uchiha di baliknya, justru mendapat pemandangan tak terduga.

"Sas..." suara Sakura ceria sebelum tertahan sejenak saat melihat sosok yang berada dibalik kerumunan itu.

"UZUMAKI?" ucapnya cukup keras, si pemilik nama menolehkan mata padanya.

Kenapa si rambut kuning yang berada di balik kerumunan ini?

Mata Sakura berkelana kepenjuru koridor ini. Si bocah Uchiha itu sedang dengan santainya memasukan buku di lokernya, tanpa ada satu gadis pun di sekelilingnya? Fenomena alam…

"Ta…Tapi… Bagaimana… Kok, bisa? Ha? Ini…" ucap Sakura gelagapan, sambil terus menatap Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah dingin.

'_Mustahil!_'

"Sakura?..." panggil sebuah suara lembut dari belakangku, suara laki-laki. Tapi siapa yang merasa cukup dekat denganku, hingga memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?

'_Damn! Rusak semua rencanaku mendapatkan cowok terpopuler di sekolah!_' Sakura tetap konsen dengan pikirannya.

"Sakura?.." panggil ulang si suara.

'_A… Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Ini diluar rencana!_' Sakura tak merespon.

"Sakura!..." panggil suara tersebut sekali lagi dengan nada setengah berteriak.

Sakura yang terganggu lamunannya segera berbalik badan untuk menatap si sumber suara.

"Eh, Uu… Uzu… Maki?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

...~Continued~...

* * *

Well… Ni story emang ancur lebur…. Mohon maaf sebesar paus biru!(?)

Untuk Update akan kuusahakan secepat mungkin… Tapi ga bakal cepet loh! Saya sudah masuk sekolah sih…T^T

Sekali lagi…

Maap…


	2. Chapter 2

Hahaha… Akhirnya update juga… Maklum, aku kan (sok) sibuk … *ngomong sok sambil ngibas-ngibas rambut*

Wkwkwkwkwk!*err…(?)*

Oh ya, aku amat sangat ga nyangka sama review-riview yang datang, well semuanya positif… Padahal aku udah negative thinking tuh, dengan siap-siap ngehadapin flame yang datang!*payah*

Oh ya, untuk Naru yang kayanya kelewat OOC, sebenernya aku mau menonjolkan sisi 'polos' dari Naru. Soalnya berdasarkan wawancara yang aku ajukan sama teman-temanku di sekolah cowok polos itu lagi populer , karena menurut mereka cowok polos itu kesanya manis and cute! Begitulah….

Wew… Jawab Anonymous dulu ya…

**Namikaze Meily Chan**: Sungguh? Suka? Wa… Mint terharu…ToT*nangis Bombay* hhe, maafkanlah author yang lebay ini… Untuk update kilat, sepertinya ga bisa deh… Guru-guru lagi bales dendam abis liburan…

**iinchan**: Tenang aja iinchan! Pasti aku lanjut kok! Sory kalo nunggu agak lama, and makasih lho atas kesabarannya!

Thx juga buat semua yang uda review, buat:

**Tisa's Flower****, ****Sabaku Tema-chan****, ****NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki****, ****Masahiro 'Night' Seiran****, **dan**MarMoet Hime Chan**

Love u all!^^

Oh, ya untuk memperjelas, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, dan beberapa chara yang tak aku sebut beserta beberapa OC numpang lewat itu satu kelas di kelas XI-1, sedangkan Hinata, Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru dan beberapa chara lainya beserta OC numpang lewat, ada di kelas XI-4. Untuk chara lain akan diberi tahu lebih lanjut nanti… Karena belum terpikir oleh author.

Akhir kata…

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Rated: T**

**Pair: Bingung!**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo yg akut, gaje, kegilaan tanpa sebab,****bahasa tak bisa baku, pair melimpah-ruah,**** dll…**

**Disclaimer: Bukan aku… Bukan kakakku, bukan orang tuaku… Aku tak mengenalnya, yang kutahu namanya Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Season's Garden by Kayama Michi**

**Summary: Setiap musim memiliki kejaibannya sendiri. Namun semuanya memiliki kekuatan untuk menyatukan hati mereka yang dipasangkan dengan benang emas venus…**

…**~*~…**

**Spring:**

**Season Garden**

"Uu… Uzu… Maki?" ucapku terbata-bata.

Sementara Naruto yang kini sudah ada di posisi

Naruto kembali pada posisi awalnya.

"Kau sakit ya? Hmm… Tidak panas sih…?" ucapnya santai sambil memasang mimik berpikir.

'_Si bodoh ini menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku! Wajahnya terlalu dekat!'_

Wajahku Sakura mulai memerah…

Tunggu dulu… Memerah? Tidak! Wajahku tidak boleh memerah seperti ini! Memalukan!

'Aku ini idola, bahkan aku bisa memesang tampang misterius di depan Sasuke sekalipun. Sungguh memalukan jika aku tersipu hanya oleh anak baru ini.'

"Sudah lah… Kalau kau merasa tidak sehat bilang-bilang!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

'_Tapi…Sentuhan ini… Perasaan ini… Kenapa terasa begitu…_

_Nyaman? Aman?'_

Sakura mulai menggelengkan kepala untuk meyadarkan diri. Tatapanya masih setengah hampa.

'Tunggu dulu?' pikir Sakura saat memandang dua sosok manusia dihadapannya yang sedang berjalan berdampingan.

Si pria yang berambut jabrik kuning cerah berjalan santai melipat kedua tanganya di belakang kepala, melontarkan humor renyah dan jawaban polos.

Sedangkan si gadis manis berjalan pelan mengiringi langkah si pria sambil sesekali menimpali pembicaraan yang diselingi gelak tawa.

Naruto pergi sambil bercandaan dengan… Hinata?

Sakura terdiam membatu.

Terbangun dari lamunanya Sakura menggelengkan kepala membuyarkan lamunanya.

'_Astaga…'_

'_Dia… Berbahaya!'_

.

Esoknya di Kediaman Haruno

"BANGUN!" teriak kencang Sakura sambil mengguling-gulingkan "gundukan" selimut diatas kasur yang sedang meronta.

"Nnnnnnggg…" jawan seorang cowok dalam "gundukan" yang sedang asik menjutkan mimpinya. Si cowok hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana selutut.

"Bangun kau! Dasar pemalas!" omel Sakura.

"Berisik, dasar cerewet…" jawab "gundukan" dengan termalas-malas.

"Kau ini…" ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan deathglarenya.

Sementara sosok di dalam "gundukan" itu merasa merinding. Memutuskan untuk bangun, mengetahui kakaknya yang murka lebih menyeramkan dari hantu salju.

"I… Iya…" ucapnya sambil terbata-bata agak ngeri, si pria berambut jabrik hitam kecoklatan itu sambil berapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Makan sana." perintah ketus Sakura pada adik bungsunya, Konohamaru Haruno.

"Hnn…" jawab Konohamaru kesal.

"Baka…" gumam Sakura kesal.

.

SMA Toujou

Satu pagi yang normal seperti biasa(minus Sasuke yang turun pamor)… Beberapa anak menyalin PR, beberapa belajar, dan melakukan aktifitas yang biasa. Tenang dan damai.

Seorang cowok berjalan santai menuju kelas X-1. Memasang senyum tulus pada siapapun yang ia temui.

Seorang gadis manis mengalihkan pandangan malu-malu dari buku yang ia baca. Memandang terkesima pada sosok yang baru saja lewat. Si gadis indigo mulai merona merah…

'_Suara langkah yang khas… Menyeret tumit perlahan… Dia… Mempesona?..._

_Ah! Bepikir apa aku ini… Apa aku sudah…'_

"Hem… Sepertinya Hinata jatuh cinta ya?" ujar sebuah suara.

"Hn, mungkin…" jawab Hinata polos tanpa sadar…

Hening sejenak…

Hening…

Hening…

1…

2…

3…

Connect!

"IE? TIDAK TIDAK! A, AKU TIDAK NAKSIR SAMA NARUTO-KUN KOK! TI, TIDAK!" jawab Hinata setengah berteriak sambil terbata-bata.

"Hmp… Hhhh… WAHAHAHAHAHA! HINATA SALTING!" tawa si pemilik suara, Ino Yamanaka sambil terpingkal-pingkal setelah gagal menahan tawanya.

Hinata terdiam sambil menutup mulunya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau itu si Uzumaki kan? Dan… Hei! Sejak kapan kau memanggil dia pakai nama kecil? Pakai embel-embel kun segala… Ckckckck…"

Hinata langsung blushing karena malu.

"A… Ano Ino-chan… Jangan bilang-bilang Sakura-chan ya…" pinta Hinata.

"Iya, iya… Dasar kamu ini…" ucap Ino selayaknya kakak menenangkan adiknya.

Sementara sesosok manusia termenung mendengar perbincangan kedua gadis manis itu…

.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini dimulai dengan pelajaran Biologi yang membosankan bersama Orochimaru-sensei, guru aneh yang tergila-gila pada ular.

Seperti biasa hampir seluruh anak tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, sedangkan beberapa mencatat ceramah panjang Orochimaru-sensei dengan setengah hati.

Sementara sesosok laki-laki berambut kuning cerah menguap malas di bangku belakang kelas.

Sosok tersebut mulai menggeliat malas ke sudut tumpukan buku-buku biologi yang tebal. Perlahan matanya mulai terpejam mulutnya menyuguhkan senyum kecil, detik berikutnya sosok tersebut sudah tidur dengan pulasnya.

Yap, sosok tersebut bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat gelap sebahu yang duduk tak jauh dari bangku Naruto terkikik perlahan.

Gadis tersebut menoleh ke belakang, berbisik-bisik pada temannya yang berambut merah.

Tak makan waktu lama, hampir seluruh gadis-gadis di kelas sudah berbisik-bisik, beberapa terkikik perlahan sambil menatap satu tempat yang sama.

Hingga keributan kecil ini sampai kepada gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya ponny tail.

"Ssttt! Sakura!" bisik si gadis pirang sambil melempar gulungan kertas kecil pada seorang gadis beramput merah muda.

Si gadis pink hanya membalas dengan tatapan mencela, lalu membuka gulungan kertas dengan tulisan kecil miring khas, yang berbunyi:

'_Hei Sakura! Coba tengok samping kananmu! Manis kan?.!_'

Sekali lagi primadona sekolah ini hanya memasang wajah tak tertarik, dan dengan enggan menengok ke arah kirinya.

'Cih, paling cuma Sasuke…' pikir Sakura, karena dua bangku sebelah kiri dari Sakura adalah bangku sang pangeran Uchiha, Sasuke tentunya.

Namun saat memandang ke arah yang dituju, pemandangan tak terduga yang muncul di depan matanya.

Seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang… Yah, tak ada kata lain yang tepat menggambarkanya… Cute!

Tak seperti anak cowok lainya yang biasanya saat tertidur di kelas bisa membuat jijik yang memandang. Ada satu hal yang membuat pria dihadapannya ini… Menarik hatinya…

Wajahnya begitu polos, mulutnya yang memamerkan senyum kecil yang begitu polos dan tulus.

Tanpa sadar senyum polos seorang Naruto Uzumaki sukses membuat senyum kecil muncul dari wajah manis Sakura Haruno.

'Argg! Apa-apaan Sakura! Waras lah!' pikir si gadis pink dengan wajah yang tersungut-sungut.

Sambil menggelengkan kepala dan mulai memfokuskan diri melanjutkan mencatat ceramah panjang Orochimaru-sensei dengan setengah hati.

Sementara Ino memandang wajah sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diduga…

.

'Tetttttttttttt…'

Bel pulang akhirnya berdering, mengakhiri pelajaran Matematika yang membuat kepala bekerja 10 kali lebih keras.

Sakura segera bergegas merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Sakura! Aku tunggu di luar ya!" ucap Ino sambil lalu.

"Ya" jawab Sakura singkat.

Ditengoknya kea rah pintu, arah kepergian Ino. Didapatinya Hinata sedang menunggu di depan pintu kelasnya. Sakura segera mempercepat kegiatanya membereskan bukunya.

Selesai membereskan buku-bukunya, gadis tersebut segera bergegas menuju Hinata dan Ino yang dipikirnya pasti sudah menunggu.

Namun… Sebuah pemandangan tak terduga muncul di depan mata sang primadona.

Bukan… Bukan Sakura yang ditunggu Hinata…

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah sedang tertawa bersama sang gadis indigo sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas XI-1.

Sakit? Sesak? Mungkin itu yang sedang Sakura rasakan…

'Sialan… Dia benar-benar berbahaya…'

.

Gerbang Utama SMA Toujou

Seorang gadis pirang berdiri sendirian. Matanya beberapa kali menatap hampa pada jam tanganya.

'Kemana perginya Sakura?' pikirnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba matanya menatap kaget pada sosok 2 orang yang datang.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo berjalan berdua dengan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning cerah. Keduanya saling tertawa dan bercanda...

"Hinata? Uzumaki?" ucap Ino tanpa sadar.

" I…Ino…" jawab Hinata pelan sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Naruto hanya menatap perlahan dengan pandangan seperti orang berpikir.

"Umm… Yamanaka-san?" ucap Naruto tak yakin.

"Ya," balas Ino singkat, seakan tidak mengindahkan basa-basi Naruto.

"Hinata, mau kemana kau?" tanya Ino mengintrogasi.

"Eh. Ano…" ucap Hinata tak menjawab. Perlahan mata Hinata dan Naruto saling beradu pandang, Hinata seakan meminta pertolongan.

"Begini Yamanaka-san… " sambung Naruto mengambil alih.

"Sebenarnya, kami mau pergi ke "

.

Depan Gerbang SMA Toujou

Seorang gadis pirang dengan rambut panjang yang diikat tinggi berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya.

Sementara pikiranya masih melayang dan berpikir tidak terfokus.

"Kyaaaa!" tiba-tiba sebuah yang motor melaju dengan kencang hampir menyerempet Ino. Seluruh buku-bukunya keluar dari tas, dan berserakan di jalan, sukses membuyarkan lamunan sang puteri Yamanaka.

"Jangan ngebut dong! Pengendara motor tidak tahu sopan santun!" maki Ino pada pengendara motor yang hampir menyerempernya dan kini berdiam diri memandanginya setelah turun dari motornya.

"Tidak punya sopan santun! Kalau tidak bisa naik motor jangan ngebut! Payah! Sok pakai motor besar tapi mengendarai motor saja tidak becus! Dasar!" Ino terus memaki-maki sambil memunguti bukunya yang berserakan.

Si pengendara motor segera melepas helmnya dan mulai membantu Ino membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Sementara Ino melanjutkan makianya tanpa sekali pun memandang orang yang dimaki. Sementara cowok pengendara motor itu hanya diam dan meneruskan membereskan buku-buku Ino.

Setelah semua buku selesai dibereskan mereka bangkit berdiri. Sementara Ino yang sedari tadi terus memaki-maki dan menggerutu terus melanjutkan kata-kata pedasnya. Sementara cowok itu masih bergeming.

"Lain kali hati-ha…." ucapan Ino terputus ketika ia menengok pada yang dituju makianya.

"Ha… Ha… Err… Lain kali hati-hati ya!" ucap Ino melembut dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Hei, cewek aneh!" ucap cowok itu akhirnya. Membuat Ino tercengang.

"Seharusnya kau sadar diri, pakai matamu!" ucap cowok tersebut sambil menjitak pelan kapala Ino.

"Ka… Kau…" ucap Ino mulai emosi.

"PERGI KAU!" teriak Ino murka dengan horornya.

'Dasar! Apa sudah habis cowok cakep yang abik di muka bumi ini?" pikir Ino histeris.

Sementara cowok tersebut hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

...~Continued~...

* * *

Maksa banget Konohamaru muncul disini!^^ Muncul semata-mata author penggemar KonoHana, kwkwkwkw!

Err... Minta saran semua readers untuk memberi saran via riview siapa yang jadi pairnya Ino... Aku bingung...

Oh ya, maap ya! Sepertinya cerita ini kependekan….

Sory, aku sibuk banget minggu ini, apakah updatenya kelamaan?

Jika iya, maaf menunggu…^^

Maaf kalau di chap ini banyak salah-salah. Yang penting…

Riview please?


End file.
